Love on the Brain
by muhrissee
Summary: Jesse makes a decision that gives Beca the push she needed to realize what's right in front of her. BeChloe.


_**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, I am merely borrowing the characters.**_

 **Chloe POV**

I sighed and closed my eyes as I Leaned against my bedroom door. Beca had just left for a date with Jesse, promising to be home by midnight. She had looked so beautiful, as she always does. I shook my head and walked over to my bed, plopping down with a defeated sigh. The door to my room cracked open and Stacie's head peaked in.

"Is she gone?" I asked.

Stacie smiled a sad smile and walked in, shutting the door behind her. "I don't know why you do this to yourself. You should just tell her. I'm telling you, the little gremlin feels the same, she just doesn't realize it yet."

I laughed. "Bree is rubbing off on you."

She smirked. "Actually I was the one doing most of the rubbing last night."

"Oh my god!" I threw my pillow at her. "I did NOT need to know that!"

We both laughed for a few minutes. "Come on, we're all watching Shrek. It was Em's turn to pick again. It'll take your mind off things."

We were halfway through the movie when the doorbell rang. I untangled myself from the blanket cocoon that Stacie and I had made

"Jesse?" I question as I opened the door. "Where's Beca? Is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's in the car." He shuffled his feet for a minute. "Can I talk to you, Chloe?"

"Sure," I mumbled, nervous as I shut the door behind me.

"I'll be quick. Beca only gave me two minutes." He laughed. "I broke up with her." He finally blurtted out, rocking on his feet.

"What?!"

"And she kind of agreed with me. I know she's pretty dense, and might not realize how you feel, but I do. And I know you'd never do anything while we were together, and I know that Beca feels something for you." He took a deep breath. "I'm leaving for San Francisco to work on a movie in a week. Beca is my best friend, so just don't break her heart, Chloe." With that he turned and walked to his car

I watched as he opened the door for Beca, hugging her for a moment before she turned and pointed towards me, looking almost heated. Then she hugged him once more and headed towards me. I braced myself, still in shock from Jesse's speech.

"Hey weirdo," She greeted. "Did he tell you?"

I just nodded, not trusting myself to speak yet. I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside, sharing a look with Stacie then up to my room.

"Am I a terrible person if I don't even feel bad?" She asked as we sat on my bed. "I mean, I didn't even try to fight him. He knew what he was doing."

"You're not a terrible person at all, Becs." I said, finding my voice.

"What'd he say to you?" She asked suddenly. "If he said anything mean to you, I swear-"

I cut her off. "Don't worry, he was very nice to me. Surprisingly nice, considering."

"Considering what?" She asked, her eyes boring into mine.

Maybe it was the shot Fat Amy made me take. Maybe it was Jesse's permission. Maybe it was the way she was looking at me. Whatever it was gave me some insane courage as I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. Her hands instantly went to my neck and deepened our kiss.

I pulled back, finally realizing what I was doing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, you and Jesse-" She cut me off this time by pressing her lips to mine once again. My heart was pounding in my ears. Beca was kissing me!

After a few minutes we pulled apart, panting. "It was better." Beca said under her breath.

"What was?" I asked.

"Kissing you. It was better than I imagined."

I laughed. "You've imagined it?"

She blushed and sputtered. "I mean, like, I might have."

I silenced her with a kiss. "I have too."

We were silent for a moment, enjoying each other.

"Chlo?" I looked up to meet her gaze. "How long have you felt this way?" She asked, standing up.

"Umm," I hesitated. "About a month after you officially became a Bella. That's when I realized it." I hugged my knees.

"Holy shit." She said. "Are you serious right now? This whole time? And you said nothing?" She was beginning to pace.

"You were with Jesse." I shrugged.

"Fuck Jesse." She threw her arms up. "I wanted you!" She stops at her revelation, her eyes growing. "I gotta go." She practically runs out of my room and my eyes fill with the inevitable tears. I hear her door shut down the hall as mine creaks open again with the Bella's on the other side.

"Chloe? Everything okay?" Stacie asks hesitantly. I nod and they all go back downstairs, obviously giving us space.

I must've cried myself to sleep because the next thing I know I'm being woken by someone crawling into bed with me. "Becs?" I whisper, my voice hoarse from sleep and crying.

"Shit, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"What're you doin?" I mumble.

"I can't sleep. Now scooch." She crawls under my blankets and puts her arm around me. "I'm sorry I ran."

I roll so I can face her. "It's okay."

"It's not. But we can talk about that in the morning." She kissed my forehead. "Go to sleep, babe. I'm exhausted."

Babe. Beca just called me babe. I smiled and kissed her lips gently before falling back into the abyss.

Beca POV

Brightness. So much fucking brightness. I cracked an eye open and wondered briefly why I wasn't in my own room. Then I felt the hand on my body. More specifically under my shirt and grazing the bottom of my boob. I shifted trying to put a little distance between us, only to be pulled in closer and said hand to full on grope me.

Chloe was feeling me up in her sleep. My head was spinning. I should totally stop this. Right? I should stop-

Oh god. I bit my lip to stop from moaning as her fingers found my nipple. Then just as soon as it began, it was gone.

"I am so sorry, Beca. I was asleep and then I woke up and my hand was.." Chloe was freaking out. "I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Hey." I said. "Hey, look at me." Finally, those ocean blue eyes looked up. "I was wide awake, was I stopping you?"

"Still. I shouldn't have…"

Fuck it. I leaned in and kissed her deeply, pushing her back down on the bed. My hand traveled up from her hip, stopping just below her bra. "Tell me to stop and I will." I said as I moved to kiss her neck. My answer was a loud moan as I sucked hard on the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. I wanted to kiss every inch of her. Soon we were both naked, and Chloe was straddling my hips.

"I should've known these were pierced." She giggled as she sucked the barbel and my nipple in her mouth.

"Oh fuck," I moaned. "Chlo, please. Touch me. Something. Please." She just looked up at me with her sexy as hell bedroom eyes and made her way down my body some more. I arched my back as she ran her tongue through my throbbing pussy. I could feel my orgasm already building and soon I was falling over the edge screaming her name.

"When the fuck did you get your tongue pierced?" I panted.

She kissed me sweetly, "Freshman year, before I became a Bella."

I smirked and flipped us so I could return the favor. An hour and one not so innocent shower later, we were dressed and ready to face the Bellas. As we were walking downstairs it was oddly quiet, pulling out my phone I saw why.

Aca-Legs: Because of your very loud vocal exercises Amy and I decided the Bellas needed a mall day. You're welcome, now sort your shit out. xoxo

Fat Amy: next time you two are going at it like dingos, keep it down. I'm not the one that's going to give legacy the sex talk.

"They're gone for the day." I said as Chloe made coffee.

"Stacie?" She asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the P "She wanted to give us space and time to talk."

She was silent for a moment as she fixed our coffees. I thanked her as she sat down and handed mine to me. "Okay, let's talk then."


End file.
